1. Field of the Invention
This invention falls within the field of anti-crime devices generally, and in particular it falls within the field of systems to prevent aircraft and airport takeovers or hijacking.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Sections 1.97 and 1.98
The related art contains devices which will provide an alert when there is an unauthorized usage of an aircraft parked at the airport. Brake locks can be found as an antitheft measure for vehicles, usually land vehicles,which are rarely remotely triggerable. At least one magnetic device exists for runways designed to slow crippled planes during landing. Devices exist which can deflate or reinflate the tires of vehicles associated with airports, but these devices are customarily found on or in the hubs of the vehicle's wheels. Fuel line shut off valves can be found as an antitheft measure for vehicles generally, but most usually land vehicles. These are rarely remotely triggerable. Cockpit fortification is practiced by the Israeli airline. Several systems exist by which the position of aircraft, land craft, and other objects is monitored and a collision avoidance signal is given to alert a human operator regarding the dangerous condition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,405 will detect the relative position of at least two things and in response to this information will activate, deactivate, enable, or disable vehicle systems not including directional controls. It will not automatically or remotely steer a vehicle away from a collision. The Predator aircraft of the Central Intelligence Agency can be piloted remotely, but does not carry passengers.